


Careful

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Classroom Sex, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: Oikawa had been teasing Iwaizumi all day, and he can't wait any longer. Luckily, the school has one classroom that is never in use.





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> oops i love iwaoi too much

Oikawa tries to hide the grin trying to stretch out on his face as he felt the firm hand on the back of his shirt pushing him along. His pace is fast, with matched hurrying footsteps close behind as they move down the hall.

Iwaizumi suddenly pushes Oikawa into a classroom they nearly passed by, and Tooru feels a knot form in his stomach when he realizes it's the abandonded classroom. It's a wonder the staff leaves it left unlocked, considering the two boys were about to freely and quickly fuck out of sight.

Oikawa isn't complaining.

Iwaizumi slides the door shut a little too loudly behind them, wasting no time in shoving Oikawa towards one of the desks. Oikawa hits it with a thud, and the legs screech along the floor. The sound muffles Oikawa's moan as his legs turn to jelly, all of his weight supported by the desk. He looks to Iwaizumi with lust and desire, and Iwaizumi isn't at a point to say no.

Iwaizumi almost growls as he presses himself against Oikawa, their body heat melding together and making the atmosphere hot and stuffy. Iwaizumi connects their lips and it's messy and rough, their teeth clacking together and lips slicking with saliva. Oikawa moans anyway, pressing his hips up with need and his arms wrapping around Iwaizumi's shoulders to try and pull him impossibly closer.

Iwaizumi's hands are firm on Tooru's hips, keeping him still against the desk so he can have his way with him. The domination makes Oikawa even weaker, makes him more needy and soon he's getting too hot to just keep kissing. He tries to break it off but Iwaizumi kisses a hot line down his jaw and neck, his breath and tongue hot as he expertly mouths his skin.

"Fuck, Iwa-chan," Oikawa hisses, his breath stuttering. He digs his fingers into Hajime's hair. "I need you, please. Please."

Iwaizumi only responds with a low grunt, a sound that makes heat pool in Oikawa's insides, makes them churn. Iwaizumi bites at Oikawa's soft neck, maybe a little too hard for the marks to be noticed later, as his hands stumble across Oikawa's hips. Oikawa is shaking and vibrating, hips moving on their own accord and it makes Iwaizumi's job even harder.

As soon as Iwaizumi separates them ever so slightly to help gain some leverage, Oikawa's hands fly down to make a grab at the front of Iwaizumi's pants. He sucks in a sharp breath, sends Oikawa a glare of warning, and quickly rips the button off his pants, tears the fly down and yanks Oikawa's pants past his thighs. Oikawa shivers at the cool air, though his hand doesn't remove pressure from the front of Iwaizumi's crotch.

"You're so fucking hard for me, Iwa-chan," Tooru nearly purrs, grabbing his length through the front of his slacks. "I want you inside. Wanna feel you fill me up-"

A low moan bursts from Oikawa's throat as Iwaizumi reaches back, fingertips grabbing along his ass and feeling his way towards his hole. For a moment he pauses, surprised. Oikawa had been teasing him about already being prepared, and he honestly shouldn't be surprised that he wasn't joking. Regaining his composure, Iwaizumi pulls the plug out of Oikawa's ass and lets it clatter to the floor.

"Gross," Hajime mumbles, though it's only half-hearted. He doesn't waste any time in tearing off his own button and fly, cock springing free from the confines of his clothing as Tooru assists him in pulling down his slacks.

"Now, Iwa-chan," Tooru begs, hoisting himself up on the desk, back against the edge so Iwaizumi can get into a good rhythm from the start. Hajime grips Tooru's thighs hard enough to bruise, the pain sending jolts up his spine and adding to the aching pleasure in his dick. Iwaizumi lines up with his hole, already slick and stretched open for him, and slams himself in.

Oikawa has to press a fist to his mouth so as not to scream. Hajime's pace is relentless, slamming into Tooru right off the bat. Oikawa's hands scramble at the desk, reach for Hajime's shirt, tries to find a place to ground himself. His moans are quiet and breathy and beautiful, and if there wasn't the danger of being caught he would be screaming Hajime's name.

"Taking my cock so good," Hajime growls, low and rumbling in his chest, and Tooru can only respond with a whine. He's clenching his teeth with every thrust, seeing stars behind his eyes everytime Hajime pushes himself deeper. He only begins to wonder in that moment if teasing Hajime in school is a bad idea- having to be quiet is more of a punishment, especially with how hard he's being fucked.

Tooru groans in half-pleasure half-frustration, and Iwaizumi slams a hand over his mouth. Tooru moans now, noises muffled and hidden under the sound of skin slamming into skin and the creaking of the desk underneath them. Oikawa can't take much more at this relentless pace, his entire body turning weak and hos head beginning to spin. Hajime's cock fills him up _so good_ , hits that sweet spot inside him _so perfectly_. 

Oikawa doesn't predict his own release, and when it comes suddenly it hits him hard. His body spasms, a deep gasp tears through his throat and he swears he blacks out for just a moment.

But Hajime continues with his relentless pace, his hand still tight over Tooru's mouth as he gets closer to his own release. Oikawa is overstimulated and coming down from euphoria, every single slam into his body makes pinpricks shoot through his legs. It's so much but it's so fucking good, and Tooru allows the tears to spring to his eyes and fall down his cheeks as he chokes on incoherent calls of Iwaizumi's name.

Iwaizumi doesn't release too long afterwards, hips stuttering as he releases inside of Tooru. He groans lowly and rides out his orgasm before pulling out almost painfully slowly. Semen drips from his cock, drips from Oikawa's hole, and Iwaizumi catches himself staring for too long. Tooru is completely lax on the desk, tears and drool spilling down his face with a thin layer of sweat where Hajime's palm was pressed against his face.

"Beautiful, Tooru," Iwaizumi sighs, leaning down and pressing soft kisses to the bit of stomach exposed to him. Tooru squirms a bit, can't help a smile come to his face. He gently threads his hair through Iwaizumi's hair.

"Let's be more careful next time, Iwa-chan," Tooru mumbles. His voice is so soft and delicate, Hajime's heart stutters a beat.

"There isn't going to be a next time," Hajime says instead, and helps Tooru get cleaned up before the next bell. Somehow, they make it.


End file.
